1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote controlled sludge removal apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for breaking sludge loose from sludge deposits to enable the sludge to be pumped from the sludge storage area by a remote controlled sludge removal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,335,395; 5,269,041; and 5,138,741 disclose sludge removal apparatus having tracks thereon for propelling the sludge removal apparatus over the area from which sludge is being removed. In my above mentioned U.S. Patents, sludge located at the bottom of a sludge storage area was dug up by an auger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for removing sludge from the bottom of a sludge storage area.